mobilemusicfandomcom-20200216-history
Modstep
Current Version: 1.1.0.2 (As of May 7, 2016) Online Manual Tips and Tricks Applying a CC Map For A Synth "If you want a predefined cc for synth app, there is a list in stock folder, just drag the list name to bottom, full cc list will change to square icons at bottom." - Tip by Kaikoo Start/Stop Sync and Triggers "If you load ModStep as IAA inside AUM then playback will start and stop automatically with AUM as it will use IAA host sync. "If you do not load Modstep in AUM and use Link to sync them instead then you can midi learn play in both apps to the same external control." Recording MIDI and Audio Output Into Cubasis "If you load your IAA synth in Cubasis as instruments (load as instrument on midi track), set the outputs on the modstep tracks to Cubasis on a different channel for each track, set the midi routing in Cubasis to receive from network session on the relevant channel, you can then record the midi output from a modstep performance directly into Cubasis, "Or if you load the IAA as generators and not full IAA instruments (by loading them as audio input on audio track) set the modstep outputs to the IAA, you can then record the audio directly." Tips by Andy Plankton Working With Animoog "I had it driving Animoog which worked nicely. "I managed to map the two XY pads and they smoothly control 4 parameters in Animoog (from within ModStep). That's good. You could do this while at the same time changing patterns in that track with another finger (but i think to change patterns in other tracks you'd have to move to another page - loosing your XY pad control. Would be nice to have a super performance-focused page with everything like this accessible (one day). "I got it to record and play back my movements on the X of one of the XY pads into my 4 bar clip" - Tip by Matt Fletcher Working With The Internal Synth "internal synth has: * All the standard wave shapes * But then a fantastic harmonic waveshape type button at the bottom which allows you to create completely custom waveshapes and tones. This is great. * tri-band filter (or possibly two filters - can't exactly work it out) - sounds great * reverb - which i'm finding to be rather too subtle - but it's there * decent delay with 'ping pong' * you can also re-arrange the chain of Filter-Delay-Reverb to whatever order you want * It also has, tucked away, an LFO either synced or unsynced with standard wave shapes (although no S&H) and with an attack and delay - which I believe is tied to the filter (cut-off?) * And a filter envelope as well with ADSR * Standard ADSR on the amp "No detune as far as I can see and i'm not exactly sure how many oscillators. "But all in all, especially with the LFO - you can make a pretty respectable range of sounds. "It also comes with, maybe 20 or more stock presets. "The cool thing, of course, is you can have as many instances of this synth as you like. And the other cool thing is that every single synth param is automatable very easily with the two x-y pads or drawn in automation." - [https://forum.audiob.us/discussion/comment/187595/#Comment_187595 Tip by Matt Fletcher there is a pitch detuned with envelope attack and release to shape the detuneded oscillators. - Tip by Kaikoo How to Delete CC's # click garbage-can icon to be red color. # double finger touch the cc squre icon on the list, it will disappear. - Tip by Kaikoo Fugue Machine into Modstep A written tutorial https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We7FEYh5lz0 Category:Start-Stop Sync and Triggers